An Unbreakable Love
by leanatasha
Summary: When Arianna returns to Mysitc Falls doesn't expected to came cross Damon, the man that she loved and broke her, especially since she now is with another man, a man that show her love and loves her. But when they start to fight for her love she will have to search deep into her soul to discover which love is unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caroline and Stefan were talking on the couch of the Salvatore's boarding house when the bell ringed.

"I will open." I scream coming from upstairs when I open the door I see a beautiful girl on the porch looking at me strangely and I felt a little treated. Her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair makes her looks like she just came from the salon. She is in her middle twenties and doesn't have a bit of makeup but her face is perfect so she doesn't need any.

"I'm looking for Stefan." She says still with the same look and in a few seconds Stefan appears next to me.

"Ari." He says hugging the girl tight. I look at me side and I see Caroline just as confused as me by the happiness on Stefan's face. Who is the girl?

"Steffy." She says and Caroline and I at each other shocked. Steffy? The two pull of each other finally noticing us.

"I'm Arianna, Stefan's friends." The burnet says. She was taller than me probably around 3 feet's and I notice her grey silver eyes that make her even more beautiful.

"I'm Caroline." Caroline introduces herself with a smile that the girl returns showing her perfect white teeth. I start to feel I jealous of the girl.

"This is Elena." Stefan introduces me and I could see she still was looking at me strangely. Katherine, she is remembering Katherine. I remember that she needs me to invite her and she is Stefan's friend. So I better start with the right feet. "Come in." I say to her.

"Thank you." She says with her cautious and flawless smile.

We all sit in the living room, Caroline and I in a couch and Stefan and her friend on the other, Stefan is looking like a kid on the Christmas morning and I wonder if she was more than a friend, maybe a pass lover. I hope not because there is no way in the world any girl can compete with her. I look at her noticing her simple clothes. Her skinny jeans and her thank top that show her large breasts. Yep, no way I can compete with her.

"So Arianna, how long do you know Stefan?" Caroline asks her.

"Since we were toddlers." She says and I look at her shocked.

"You never told me about her." I say to him.

"It wasn't me you should." Stefan says to me and I look at him strangely than I notice some sadness in her eyes.

"Wait, you look like Katherine, Stefan is in here. Shit. Stefan?" She turns to him and I could see the smile disappearing from Stefan's face. She looked anxious.

"He's here too." He simply says to her.

"Are you talking about Damon?" I ask then.

"Yes, the idiot brother." She says and I hear Caroline giggle. Caroline liked her for sure.

"That doesn't know that you are alive." Stefan points it out.

"Can't find a reason from him to know." She says like she is defending herself.

"I can find a few actually."

"Then tell him." She challenges Stefan but he doesn't respond. Something definitely happen with the 3 of them, maybe she was with both, like Katherine. Great other Katherine just what we need.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks changing the subject.

"I came to see a friend and the last time I spoke to Lexi, she told me you were back in town, so I decide to see if you were still here."

"Are you staying?" He asks her with a little hope.

"You think." She says and the answer was obviously a no and no one speaks.

"So how was Stefan as a kid?" Caroline asks breaking the silence.

"Much cutter." She says and Stefan rolls his eyes. "Actually we were best friends."

_"Come on Steffy."_

_"We can't, if we do it our feet will be wet." The youngest Salvatore says._

_"But I love the water." The young girl says potting._

_"But I don't want to make my father angry."_

_"You are so boring sometimes Steffy." She says with a smile and the green-eyed Salvatore smiles at her too._

No one P.O.V.

"We were just like every other kid, even if I was 3 years older." She says smiling at Stefan. "But almost I didn't played well with girls our parents were very close, so I was always at the Salvatore's house on Stefan would be at mine. We grow up together."

The 4 of them spend the next 2 hours talking about childhood memories making their all laugh and forget all the drama outside that room. Stefan was more than happy to have his best friend back. Caroline loved Arianna and her free spirit. Elena was the only one taken a lit bit taken back by the new comer, not understanding why she could make Stefan smile so much since no one has seen him smile in months.

"Has much I would like laugh at Stefan more I should go." Arianna says getting up and hugging Stefan who get up at the same time she did. He takes her to the door and they hug once more.

"It was good to see you Ari."

"You to Stef. I did miss you."

"Then stay." He says to her and the girl could see that he needed her.

"I don't know Stefan, your brother."

"Give one day, one day to convince you to stay in town."

"Ok, one day." She says smiling and walking away for the door giving him a warm smile.

Damon P.O.V.

I walk into the grill with Alaric for a good night with some bourbon. When we both walk in direction to the bar we see a girl standing there with her backs to us.

"Nice ass." I say and Alaric rolls his eyes and looks at him. "What, you can get _some_ with the crazy doctor but I can't have some."

"You have been _having_ _some_ for decades." He says when we are almost in the bar and I listen to the bartender speak.

"A martini." He says completely taken by the girl, probably means she is hot. "So what bring you to Mystic Falls?" He says trying to flirt with her, trying.

"Came to meet someone." The familiar voice says making me froze in my place. Arianna. She can't be. She's death.

"A boyfriend?" He asks her trying to flirt with her.

"No, no boyfriend, a friend." She says and the idiot looks at her with a smile.

"Well, I am sure someone as beautiful as you must have a list of guys waiting." He says still flirting and I tense with my hand in fist.

"Are you ok Damon?" I hear Alaric asks but I ignore him focusing in what is happening in the bar and the jerk flirting with Arianna, my Arianna. Wait what? She was mine once but then she died. Maybe isn't Arianna, her hair is still shinning blonde but there is a lot of blondes in the world but her soft voice, it was unique.

"I don't believe you." He says to her. Damn it. I couldn't listen to what she said.

"Another glass." She says and the idiot smiles at her serving her, it's her voice, it has to be.

"That one is on the house."

"That nice." She says and before the idiot responds I am sitting at her side and she turns. Arianna. It's her. Her stunning face, the face I never forgot. She is alive, but how? I just stare at her beauty; I almost forgot who beautiful she could be.

"Damon." She says surprised and I push her next to me but she fights me.

"How are you alive?" I ask her but she ignores accepting her drink for the idiot of the bartender.

"Thank you." She says with a smile making the stupid man almost fall at her feet.

"You are welcome. Look I am out in 30 minutes." He says ignoring me.

"That is good to know but she was company." I say to him giving him a treating look and he leaves that is it, she is not yours to droll over.

"What the hell Damon." She snaps at me angry.

"The idiot was hitting on you."

"That was my problem."

"Yes, I can see you were taking care of that problem very well." I say sarcastically.

"Screw you." She says trying to leave but I push her arm and I feel the electricity between or bodies and I am almost taking back by that. I haven't felt it since I was human, correct; I haven't felt that since I was with her.

"How are you alive?" I ask her and she turns to me. She is breathtaking; I almost forgot how stunning she was, almost.

"I wouldn't considerate alive more undead now leave me alone." She says pushing my arm and walking away for me. I look at the bar and I see Alaric looking at me shocked. I just leave trying to find her but when I get to the park she isn't there anymore. She can't have gone too far away. I need to find her.

Alaric enters the Salvatore boarding house walking to the living room where Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were talking.

"Is Stefan here?" The teacher asks the 3 girls.

"What is it Rick?" He says appearing for the door.

"Something strange happened at the grill." Alaric says getting the attention of the 4 teenager in the room. "Damon saw a girl at the bar and he … I can't even explain."

"Shit." Stefan says and we all look at him. "Arianna. It was Arianna, he saw." The older vampire says putting him hand on his hair. _Ok, it couldn't be good_. Alaric thinks.

"You know the girl." Alaric says to the youngest Salvatore.

"She is a friend of Stefan she was here this afternoon." Caroline says.

"So you know she is in town." I tell Stefan and he nods. "Now can you tell me why did Damon acted like a he was jealous and look like he wanted to kill the bartender?"

"Because he probably did." Stefan says and they all look at him not understanding. Damon didn't like that not even with Elena. "Arianna is Damon's ex fiancé." He says shocking us all.

Arianna P.O.V.

God he is so stupid, I hate him. I say stopping the car in the middle of the road and getting out. The road was empty.

"I hate him." I almost scream.

"No need to be this angry." I hear a voice coming and I turn to him furious.

"What do you want?"

"To talk." He says coming close to me.

"Well, I don't want to talk." I say turning my back to him and in seconds he turns me to him holding my arm. I feel electricity again. "What do you want Damon?"

"How are you here, you were supposed to be death."

"You were supposed to be too."

"Can you answer me one question straight." He says frustrated, good that makes us two of us.

"No." I spat at him. He didn't deserve to know, it is not like he even cares about me.

"It was Stefan wasn't."

"No it wasn't." I could see the anger in his eyes.

"But you came to see him?" I don't answer and he holds me tighter. "You came to see him."

"That isn't a question."

"That is a yes. All this time he knew you were alive." I nod. "And he didn't tell me."

"There was no reason for him to tell you, you were too busy thinking about your perfect Katherine." I snap shocking him. "Now let me go Damon." I say and he lets me go.

"You changed."

"It has been 150 years, people change, you sure did." I say turning and leaving the car at fast speed.

(Back at the Salvatore's)

"Arianna is Damon's ex fiancé." Caroline says still not believing in what Stefan had said.

"What happened?" Elena asks.

"Katherine happened." Stefan says sadly and everyone understands what he means.

"But he has to care for her, he freak out when he saw her, he was more still than a stone." Alaric tells.

"We never talk about her after we turned. Never." Stefan says looking down, looking like he retreats something. "When we were turn she was angry at both of us, she had been for a while. She warn us about Katherine but we just ignored. So we never told her we were alive, well vampires, and when we left town."

"You guys never expected to see her again." Caroline finishes and Stefan nods.

"But you did, see her, when?" Alaric asks.

"That was what I would like to know." A very angry Damon says and in seconds Damon pushes Stefan to a hall. "Start to speak little brother." He says with holding Stefan's neck.

"Damon let him go." Caroline screams.

"I want to know, how Arianna is alive." The older Salvatore says to his brother ignoring the blonde vampire. Everyone is shocked by his actions.

"He will tell you, just let him go Damon." Elena says but still doesn't work but after some seconds Damon lets him go.

"Tell me. How long have you known?"

"Since around 1900, when I was passing by Mystic Falls."

_I am walking into the abandoned Salvatore's house when I see someone._

_"How is it?" I ask and the girl turns. "Arianna." I say shocked at the girl who look not older than when we left town, who could it be?_

_"Stefan." She says shocked. "How are you? She turn you didn't she."_

_"Yes. Me and Damon." I say looking down, she was right all the time, but wait. "How is it possible you should be in your fifties or sixties? You are."_

_"23. I'm 23 now."_

"How is she a vampire?" Damon says almost losing it. "Katherine?"

"No. I thought that but it wasn't her."

_"How are you like me, a vampire?" I ask her as we both sit in the old couch._

_"After you disappear your father told me you were death. He didn't knew that I knew about vampires and about Katherine but then he also died just a few days after Katherine was in the tomb and I couldn't find Emily anyway around. I thought you were all death."_

_"It was Katherine that turned you but how she is in the tomb?" I ask confused._

_"It wasn't her. Almost 2 years after your death, I meet someone and after some time he turned me."_

_"Who is him?"_

_"A friend."_

"She never told me, all she did was telling me he was a friend and that he never forced her. She didn't speak to me about those 3 years and I never pushed her to tell me."

"You should have told me." Damon says to him brother leaving the room and you could see the hurt in his expression.

Arianna P.O.V.

I park the car in front of the big house and I walk in it. Of course, for all the house that could pick to reconstruct it had to me my old house they choose.

"You are back?" The blonde vampire says surprised and hugs me.

"Yes Bekah." I say and I can see she know how angry I am. "Where is your brother?" I ask her.

"In his room."

I walk into the room with vampire speed and when I get there I see a surprise face.

"You are back." He says getting up. He looked very delicious with his white shirt and tie.

"It that a bad thing?" I ask with a smirk.

"No." He simple says and I start to take his skirt off. "Are you ok?"

"No, I am angry and you know what I do when I am angry." I say to him.

"Oh, I know." He says with a suggestive smile, pulling me to his bed, ripping my top reveling my soft pink bra. He starts to kiss me neck making me moan, knowing very well my weak spots. I start to take his shirt of revealing his toned body and I put my legs around him pulling him close at that moment he uses the vampire speed to take my jeans off starting to kiss my belly and biting her sweetly turning me on even more.

"Stop teasing." I say to him and he smirks at me kissing me again as I pass my hand by his growing erection.

"Who is the tease now?" He says and I pull myself in top of him.

"You love it Elijah."

Arianna look: www . polyvore arianna_chapter/set?id=106332040


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up naked with two strong arms around me. I look up and I see Elijah looking at me with a smile.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He says and I can't help but smile. "But we should probably get up."

"No." I say closing my eyes. "I like it in here." I say and I almost see the smile on Elijah's face.

"You need to face." He says but I stop him with a kiss and as the kiss starts to get more intense I start to run my nails softly in his chest. "If you keep doing that we aren't leaving this bed so soon." He says at my ear with a hot voice making me more turned on.

"That doesn't sound bad at all." I say and he turns position being now in top of me with a devilish smile.

"Finally." Rebekah says as Elijah and I join her in the living room.

"Well I am going to leave you to girls alone." Elijah says kissing me for a while after leaving the house.

"So how long are you staying?" Rebekah asks me as I sit next to her.

"I don't know, Becca, but not very long." I say to her.

"That is sad Elijah will miss you." She says and I roll my eyes. Rebekah always was a huge supporter of my 'relationship' with Elijah.

"I thought you were going to miss me too."

"Actually I was hoping that maybe I could go with you." She says with hope and scared in her eyes. "You know, we could travel the world, I have been in the damn box for 70 years, I want to see the changes in the world." I knew it was more but I didn't want to push her to tell me. When she was ready she would tell me.

"You have your family finally together, why you want to leave them?"

"Because they are boys and we used to have a lot of fun."

"That is true, and now the world is more."

"Liberating." Rebekah finishes and I nod.

"What we could do with that." I say with a smirk.

"Damn girl you sure are kinky." Kol says sitting next to me pulling his arms around me. Kol was like the brother I never had. Sure Stefan it will always be a brother to me but Kol was more the fun, outgoing type even if he spend most of our time together trying to flirt with me. Where I am comparing them again.

"Stop thinking about them." Rebekah says and I look at her, who does she even know?

"So Elijah, had business to attend but we could have some fun." Kol says flirting with me and I roll my eyes.

"No we are having girls' day." I look at her with a sad smile and she understand that I can't.

"Maybe I will go too Bekah. You can come too Nic." Kol says and I turn to see Klaus coming in the living room.

"I was sure Elijah was having freaking hot sex, now I know with who." He says smirking at me and I look down.

"Are you jealous Nic?" Kol ask him.

"Of her sleeping with Elijah, nop, but I wouldn't mind a round for me." He says and I roll my eyes. I didn't need him to say those things. What is with the Mikaelson brothers that impossibilities them to get their minds of the glutter.

"Join in the line." Kol says to his brother and I look at Rebekah who just rolls her eyes. "So how long is Elijah going to beehive like a true man?" He says and I look at him confused. "Oh please love like you don't know. You make him too crazy with your sex stills and he beehives with instinct and not with his brain, let's just say he thinks with his other head." He says and I almost fall with laugh.

"I can't believe you just said that." I say to him laughing.

"It's true but my brother made I point, how long are you staying?" Klaus asks me.

"I still don't know."

"Let's have a ball." We all look at Rebekah who just shoots the idea. (A.N. Finn is death but there was never a ball, so Rebekah didn't sleep with Damon, Esther also not in the picture anymore.) "Come on, it will be fun. We can invite everyone, pretend to be the new family in town."

"A ball?" Nic asks at her sister and Rebekah looks at me with pleasing eyes and I turn to the hybrid.

"It can't be that bad and the city starts to like the new family."

"Ok, but you girls have to prepare and you have 2 days." He says and Rebekah giggles with excitement. "But I want the house intact."

"Speaking of that, nice house." Is say to him and he smiles at me. It is the first words I say to him in decades.

"I thought you would like her."

"You did a nice job." I say looking around.

"Now Kol you are helping me." Rebekah says.

"Why me? Why not sexy over there?" He says pointing to me

"Actually I have plans but good luck." I say to him with a smirk and he gives me a dirty look.

"See you at dinner." Rebekah says to me and I leave.

"Nice car." Stefan says to me as he enters in it. We agreed to meet at the road close to his house.

"So what are your plans to make me stay?" I ask him with a smile.

"Did you already change your mind?" He says to me with big eyes.

"No, but let's just say you aren't the only one trying." I say and I start the car. "To here?"

"Can I drive?"

"No, this is my car, if you want one, get it." I say to him and he smiles. "What?"

"Nothing." He says but I don't believe in him. "Outside town I tell were to go."

After driving for 30 minutes I park the car outside what it looks like to be a bar.

"Really Stefan a bar? You sure know how to make me feel special." I say as we walk into the place.

"It is not a bar." He says and when we get in a café where someone was playing a guitar. "Remember the 50's?" he asks me and I smile. "I remember especially a certain woman who loved to sing."

"So you want to hear me sing?"

"Also but we could just talk without having to worry about someone listening." He says and I start to walk to a table and I look at Stefan who is still in the same place.

"Come on, if we are going talk about the last 15 years at least you can sit with me." I say and he smiles nodding. I look at the fall sun in my face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Stef."

"How can you walk in the sun?" He asks me and I show him the silver gold bracelet with a small stone in my wrist that also had a tattoo with 3 birds. "Nice tattoo." He says and I smile.

"Yes I have her for a while."

We both laugh. "You were so into Nirvana."

"Kurt Cobain was amazing Stefan and If I remember you liked too."

"Not as much as you." He says and the waitress puts the lunch in front of us and I start to eat.

"So you and Elena?" I ask him and he stops to eat.

"Got that."

"It wasn't hard."

"We dated when I came to town them Klaus happen which you probably already know." He says and I look at him confused. "Come on Ari, am not stupid, you came to town to see a friend who is also in Mystic Falls, it isn't hard to figure out. The question is which one of the originals turned you?" He asks me and I nod with a smile.

"You getting smart. Elijah."

"At least it wasn't Klaus." He says and I giggle. "What?"

"Nothing." I say and start to eat again.

"Really? You and big bad hybrid." He says and I laugh.

"I wasn't like that. Elijah and I broke up and after a lot of drinks it happened."

"You and Elijah dated?" He asks surprised.

"It complicated but you were telling me about Elena."

"Yes another complicated thing."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"She loved you right?"

"Yes."

"Then why not?" I ask him and he stop looking at me and I get it why. "Let me guess Damon fall for her and she has felling for him." I say and he looks at me with eyes open.

"You still loved him?" He asks me and I get up walking to the bar.

"Vodka." I compel the man. "I didn't come to talk about your brother, I want to know about you." I say to Stefan when he sits next to me.

"I'm good a bit on the edge but good. So tell me about Elijah."

"When you were death I broke down. Completely. No one know what to do but I was in my 20's and I needed to get married. After the civil war it was just me and I need to keep the family name."

"Did you?"

"It was in the fall of 1866 when Elijah came to town. He was looking for Katerina. He saw how broke I was and for some reason he stayed to help me. One year after I ask him to turn me and leave town with him. I knew how he left about me but he understood that I need time. After I had all the control we left to New Orleans where I meet the rest of the originals besides Finn of course. They ruled the town and Elijah treat me like I was a Queen it was when I start to have feelings from him and we started our relationship. The Mikealson's became my family. Until we need to leave the town. We separated. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol went one way Elijah told me that we wanted to show me the world and he did."

"So what happen?"

"I found Damon." I say and he looks at me shocked. "It was in the late 1900's when I meet him in Milan, he didn't saw me but I saw him. I was shocked I mean I knew about you two being alive. We had met before but I never thought I would see your brother again. I killed 3 people that night." I say drinking almost half of the bottle. "Never in my lifetime I killed so many people in one week and in a night I killed 3. Elijah realized why and for the first time I asked him why he was looking for Katherine in 1866."

"He told you the Pretova history."

"Yes every bit including his love for Tatia and Katherine."

"Elijah loved Katherine?" Stefan asks surprised.

"Yes. The human Katherine, or better Katarina. I explode the two men I felt for both loved the same woman I was angry to say the least. I left him and went looking for Rebekah."

"But she was dagger."

"And so was Kol. I was mad at Klaus, so mad, but I was also drunk, we both were."

"And you turned anger into angry sex." He says and I nod.

"I was Katherine that night." I say looking down ashamed.

"You slept with Klaus after breaking up with Elijah, you are not her Ari."

"I was so ashamed. Until them I only had been with Elijah and Damon. I left anger consume me."

"You make a mistake we all do. Then you came meet me right?"

"Yes and Elijah came looking for me after some time. I told him about Klaus and that I couldn't have a seriously relationship. We accepted, he have been _together_ ever since."

"Wow."

"But we aren't a couple, couple, we just have fun."

"Do you have fun with anyone else?"

"No, I could, but I don't, it's not me by the way you should probably drive I am too drunk but be careful.

Stefan P.O.V.

When I get to the house Arianna is sleeping so I get her to boarding house. When I get to the house Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are talking in but they stop once I get in.

"Is she ok?" Caroline asks and I nod.

"She is just tried."

"Is she?" Bonnie asks and I nod.

"Look who is back home." Damon says entering the room and his eyes go immediately to Arianna. "She stayed." He says softly and surprise this tone of voice makes the girls socked.

"Yes for now. She left asleep I am taking her to a room."

"I take her." Damon says right away but I look at him not sure if it is the better idea. "She is sleeping it's not like she can kill me. Come Stefan, please." He asks and I try to hide the smile and I give her to him and I can see him looking at her with love and hurt and he leaves upstairs not taking his eyes from here.

"Did he just say please?" Bonnie says shocked.

"He acted so human." Caroline says also surprised and I smile. "Why are you smiling so much?" She asks me and I look at the starts.

"You are about to meet the real Damon. The one who really loves a woman, the Damon before Katherine appear."

Damon P.O.V.

I lay her in the bed and look at the angel sleeping. Her face looks so peacefully and angelical. I look at her and I decide to take the boots and put them in the floor. I get to the bedside and take the curls from her face and I touch her soft skin.

_I look at her smiling at me with the biggest smile I ever seen. She is talking with Emily about something but she gets up and walks in my direction._

_"Mr. Salvatore." She says with a soft smile, my favorite. The smile she only gives to me. _

_"Miss Andersoon." I say smiling at her as we both start to walk. When we are finally alone I give her a peck on her lips and she blushes and I touch her cheek smiling at her. I feel her soft skin as she closes her eyes. Everything so peaceful._

"You really care of her." I turn to see Elena and I give her a sad smile turning again to the angel on my bed.

"It's more than care Elena. I love her more than she will ever know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up alone in an unknown place the last thing I remember was Stefan driving and feeling a little sleepy. I look at my feet and I don't have my boots on. Then the smell kits me the familiar smell. Damon. The bed smell like him I get up and I walk of the room. I am at the Salvatore's boarding house. God my head is killing this is why I don't drink. I need a glass of water.

"Good morning." I hear Damon voice coming from the living room.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"10:30."

"Already damn it. Where is Stefan?"

"School." Oh, so it is just us not good.

"God my head it's killing me." I say putting my hands in my hair.

"It's call hangover." He says grinning.

"I know, just don't have them."

"You don't drink?" He asks surprise and I nod a no.

"Ouch." I say when I feel the pain in the head again.

"Hey, you probably shouldn't do that it will make it worse. Come on you need water." He says and I follow him to the kitchen when he gets a glass of water and gives me and I drink it. "First rule about drinking, drink water and never drink without eating something first." HE says and I drink the water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcomed." He says and we stay in silence for some seconds, maybe minutes.

"So Stefan brought me."

"Yes you left asleep during the travel back home."

"It was probably the alcohol. I should probably go." I say turning but he stops me and I turn to him. "Yes Damon." I say and he pulls me to him.

"You turned you?" He asks me softly. Damn I miss the soft calmed voice of his.

"Elijah." I say and let's go my arms.

"Oh. So you too are like together?" He asks me and I could see he hurt in his eyes, his beautiful soulfully eyes. Don't think like that Arianna.

"It's complicated."

"It can't be that complicated you are with him or you aren't with him."

"I think so, I am not sure." I say looking down and he pushes my head up and our faces meet.

"Does he kiss you every time he wants?" He says sand I nod. "Will he kill me If I kissed you?" he asks me and I look at his eyes I can feel his breath in me.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because I want to know if I still have a change." He says and all I could see in his eyes is good there is not a lie behind that but I can't not after he broke my heart and not when he loves… her.

"Why would you want that? I can't be with a man who loves another woman I already told you that in 1864. I can't Damon."

"I don't love Katherine, Serena." He says using my middle name. He was the only that I let it used my middle name.

"But you love Elena." I say separating from him.

"Serena." He says getting close to me again.

"No, Damon, I can't." I say walking away.

I enter the house and I don't listen to anyone speaking. I get to the kitchen and get another glass of water. These have been a hell of 42 hours.

I came to Mystic Falls.

Damon found me.

Stefan and Damon now know what Elijah turned me.

They both fell for the same girl, again, who looks just like Katherine.

Of course there is still good thinks, I saw Stefan and we had a great time, I reunited with Rebekah and Kol, who I didn't see in decades and now I have to decide if I stay or go.

"Hello love." Klaus says to me. "What is troubling you?" Great my day just became worst.

"Nothing you can help me with."

"Oh come on you can't still be mad at me for daggering Kol and Rebekah, they are both walking aren't they."

"They are but what doesn't mean you won't dagger them again."

"There is nothing you need to worry your pretty head of yours."

"Unfortunately it is because they are my friends Klaus but I don't have the energy to fight with you right now." I say leaving but he stops me, what is it that everyone sees to stop me today, I don't like it.

"We should talk."

"About what Klaus?"

"The last time we have been together. If I remember you and my brother were broken up, you were angry at me for daggering my younger brother and sister and we end up in bed having sex." He says the last part with a smirk

"Yes I think you cover the events of that night very well."

"So love should I be worry about my older brother?"

"Elijah and I aren't a couple and weren't when I slept with you so no, you don't need to worry about it."

"So we can repeat that night and there would not be a problem because of your open relationship with my brother." He says curious.

"Just because I have an open relationship with your brother, it doesn't mean I am sleeping with you Klaus, I am not Tatia or Katherine, I don't do brothers at least not at the same time because obviously we did slept together. Now I really need a shower." I say leaving for Elijah's room where I take a shower.

After what it look like hours I finally leave the now cold water and walk to the room where I see Elijah.

"Morning." I say and he turns to me and lips his lips. Then I remember I have a very short and tight tower and I still have my hair wet. He blinks his eyes and them speaks.

"Morning Aria." He says and gives me a kiss and I look at him.

"What was that?"

"A kiss, what can't I kiss you?" He says and I nod and yes still not sure what just happen normally he doesn't just kiss me them I remember.

"Sorry about last night. I felt asleep in Stefan's car and he thought I could sleep there."

"It's fine. I was thinking we could have dinner at the grill tonight. What do you say?"

"Why not." I say walking to the closet and Elijah is still looking at me. "I need to change."

"Then change it is nothing I haven't seen before."

"Elijah." I say shocked and he just smiles.

"God damn it, can't you to be more louder?" Kol asks when I enter the living room.

"No one asks you to listen." I point it out.

"It is not like I could just block the moans."

"Like you didn't like it." I tease him.

"Oh your moans are like music to every man." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Where is Rebekah?"

"Rebekah?" He asks me.

"Yes. A blonde very beautiful woman who just happen to be your sister. The only member of this family who doesn't try to hit on me."

"All the time." Kol finishes my sentence and I smile at him.

"She is in school."

"That is boring."

"I know, she just is into the QB."

"Like I know who is he?"

"He's Elena's friends, boring dude."

"I would be glad to see the day you and Klaus like on of Becca's boyfriends."

"I happened to like Stefan." Klaus says enter the living room.

"Wait, Stefan, as in Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes she didn't tell you."

"He didn't had much time to chat over the last 70 years."

"I get it, you are mad that I dagger them can we move on."

"Nop." He says and I hear Kol giggle.

"Be mad, I like the mad you, especially in bed." Klaus says with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Kol says shocked and Klaus gives him a suggestive look. "Oh please you sleep with him and not with me?" He says to me and I roll my eyes.

"It is one time and I was drunk."

"Whatever you say love, you loved it."

"If she did she would be in your bed not mine."

"Elijah." I say shocked when the older Mikealson gets in. What is with man today.

"What I am only observing a fact."

"About our sex life." I say to him with and he just smiles and I get up walking.

"Where are you going, we were having fun." Kol says and I turn to the 3 vampires.

"Finding Becca."

I park the car and when I get out I see everyone staring at me. I get it I don't pass as a high school student doesn't need to look at me like that.

"Arianna." I hear a female voice and I see Caroline, Elena and other girl, probably Bonnie and 2 other guys.

"Hello Caroline, Elena." I say to the girls and them I look at the other.

"Oh, this is Bonnie." Elena says pointing to the girl. "My brother Jeremy, my friend Matt." So this is Matt, he's cute, not Stefan, but cute.

"This is Arianna, Damon's ex fiancé." Caroline says and I see the shock in the boys faces.

"You married Damon." Jeremy says surprised.

"Almost married Damon." I say and they blink.

"So what are you doing here?" Caroline asks me.

"Came to meet Becca."

"Becca?" Elena says shocked.

"Aren't you too old to be in high school." Rebekah says joying us.

"Look who speaks." I say to her.

"Now really what are you going here?"

"I am hurt Becca, you don't want to see me."

"I didn't say that of course I do but shouldn't you be doing I am not even going to say what."

"You left me alone in that house with the 3 of them."

"Sorry. What happen they are all trying to get into your pants again?" She says and I roll my eyes. "It's true."

"They are your brothers Becca."

"Still true."

"Wait what?" I hear Caroline says.

"Didn't you guys new she is dating Elijah."

"I am not dating Elijah." I say to my best friends.

"Oh sorry, she is fucking Elijah."

"Becca." I scream. "You can be worst then your brothers, come on we have a lot to chat."

"Ok." I say and we both leave not before I say goodbye to the group.

"So what did you wanted to tell me so much?"

"I think you forgot to tell me about you and Stefan." I say and she takes a deep breath and then tells me all the stories about her and my other best friends.

"So you still like him?" I ask in the end and she looks down. "I take that as and yes."

"He loves Elena." Rebekah points it out and it is my times to take a deep breath. "Are you ok?"

"I just don't want her to get between them. She looks like a nice girl but I don't they relationship could stand another girl between the two of them."

"You still care."

"Of course I do, they were my family."

"Just like we are yours now, right?" Rebekah asks me with a little doubt in her voice.

"Of course your crazy girl, after everything that we passed you still have doubts."

"You are right." She says with a smile.

"I'm sorry Becca." I say to her and she looks at me confused "I should have try harder to un dagger you."

"No you shouldn't. Even If I know Klaus is never going to kill you I don't want you to risk that."

"Why do you say he wouldn't try, Elijah said the same thing more than once." I say and I can see some kind of conflict in her eyes.

"It is just you are family you know."

"Still doesn't make sense Becca."

"He knows if he kills you, you don't come back."

"I am going to pretend I believe in it, ok." I say and she smiles.

"So, how are you and my brother, well the older one?"

"You are to found of our relationship aren't you?"

"Yes I am. When we were in New Orleans I always imagine." She says but then stops.

"Imagine what Becca?"

"You and him would get married just like me and Marcel." She says and I can see the sadness.

"Come on Becca, Marcel was an idiot to not choose you. It's his lost."

"Do you know if he still alive?" She asks me and I look down. I do know. "You know don't you?"

"Yes he is." I say taking a deep breath.

"What else?"

"Nothing Becca just forget him, he is not worth it."

"You're right."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It girls night, we should do something funny." Elena says as her Bonnie and Caroline are sitting in her bed at the boarding house.

"Maybe Bonnie could do a spell." Caroline says to her friends. "Weren't you practicing one about dreams."

"Caroline I can't do it."

"Why not?" The blonde vampire asks.

"I can't invade someone private dreams."

"Besides the only two people sleeping are Damon and Stefan." Elena points it out.

"Are we all know about who Stefan Is dreaming about." Caroline says looking Elena with a smile that turns to a smirk when she looks at Bonnie.

"No, Caroline, no."

"Oh come on you are actually telling that you wouldn't like to get into Damon's head."

"Honestly I scared about what is in his mind."

"He's not that bad Bon." Elena says to her friends.

"See. Come on Bon." Caroline says with pleasing eyes.

"Ok but if it goes wrong or you get nauseous by his dreams it not my fault."

Bonnie start to do the spell and the girls fall sleep when they open they eyes again they are in a large living room.

"At least it's not a bedroom." Bonnie comments

(_In silver is Damon's dream and his thoughts)_

_ "Damon." My brother Stefan calls me and I turned to see him with a smile._

"Oh my god, that is Stefan." Elena says with a huge smile a she looks at the young boy.

_ "What is it Stef?"_

"This is a memory. What Damon is dreaming about is him and Stefan as human?" Caroline says surprised.

_"Arianna is back." He says. Arianna is Stefan's best friend. She left with her family last year since her father had a new business. My brother must be very happy since he haven's found anyone to play with him since she left. She must be 17 or 18 now since Stefan 15 now. I never realized they age difference until now. _

"Oh my god, he's dreaming about Arianna." Caroline jumps with excitement.

"Caroline let us hear." Bonnie says.

_"Why are you so exited?" I ask him and he blushes. My brother just blushed. "Do you like her?"_

_"She is very pretty." He says and I smile. My younger brother was a crush on her. Poor Stefan since she is older than him. I remember her, she was young and very free spirit, she was cute for a girl. "Father told me to call you, she is here."_

"So Stefan had a crush on Arianna." Elena says a little scared.

"Every man as a crush on Arianna, Elena. Don't worry about it." Caroline says to her friend.

_We walk to the entrance of our house when I see someone talking to my father. When she turns my eyes open. She is not a girl, not close. Her beautiful face with her soft skin. Perfect blonde hair, that fall in waves like gold. She is an angel. I approach her immediately and she compliments me with bow. _

_"Mister Salvatore." She says with her angelical voice. Yes, she is definitely an angel. I take her hand and give her a soft kiss her skin fells so soft against my lips._

_"Miss Anderson." _

_"Please call me Arianna." She says with a divine smile. She is like the sun. I am speechless. I don't know what to say just look at her shining eyes. For the first time I can't actually say anything. _

"Oh my god, this is amazing. Damon Salvatore is speechless." Caroline says and the girls look at her.

"Actually I am with Care, this must be a first." Bonnie says and the girls are transported to other dream.

"Where are we?" Elena asks her which friend.

"Damon must have changed dream or something. Where is he?"

"Look." Caroline points to Damon who is staring at Stefan and Arianna as she tells him something about the flowers. They couldn't listen.

_The weeks passed and she looked even more beautiful as the time went by. I hear that she can play piano and read. She also sings little melodies I once caught her singing and just like everything; it was like listen to an angel. I found her in the garden as she teaches my brother something I don't play too much attention I am just looking at her smiling and talking. Them my brother leaves when our father calls him and it is just us. _

_"Are you enjoying being back to Mystic Falls?" I ask her._

_"Yes, I did not realize how much I have missed home." She says and I can't help but smile. I don't know why, I just smile. _

"That is that on Damon's face?" Caroline asks.

"A smile." Bonnie says normally and then her eyes open. "Shit, that is a smile a real smile."

_"Will your father leave again?"_

_"I don't believe so. I hope not." She says the last part almost as a whisper but I listen. _

_"Liking the town very much?" I ask her and she blushes. Why did she blush? Not that it wasn't sweet because it was. _

"She likes him." Caroline says getting all excited again.

"We already knew that Care." Bonnie says as they look again at the couple.

_"Yes." She whispers once again. _

_"Are you attending the ball?" I ask her, trying to get her to talk. _

_"I believe so. At least my father asked me to go." She says and I notice a little sadness in her eyes. _

_"Is there something wrong?"_

_"It's silly." She says looking away but I touch her face raising her to me as I looked at her beautiful eyes. "_

"This is so romantic." Caroline whispers.

_"Please tell me." I speak softly._

_"No one asks me if they could escort." She says and I smile. "I know it was silly." She says looking down and I raise her face again. _

"Are guys blind or something?"

"Caroline you need to comment everything?"

"Came on Lena, what is the fun in not comment."

_"It is not. I am just happy."_

_"Why?" She asks me and I bow at her._

_"Would you mind if I escort you, the most beautiful woman, to the ball?" I ask looking at her face as she smiles at me nodding and yes and I smile at her._

At this Caroline starts to giggle again. "This is better than a tv show."

_When she walked into the door it was like the light had arrived. Her light blue dress looked very angelic alike, going perfect with her. _

_"Miss Anderson." I say kissing her hand. "You look breathtaking." It was true she truly did. I see her blush and I smile at her innocence._

_"You also look very handsome Mister Salvatore." _

"That one was short." Elena comments.

"I know but her dress was so pretty and Damon just had eyes for her."

"He loves her." Elena says and the girls look at her

"Loves?" Bonnie says but they are transport to another dream.

_"There is something I need to tell you Serena." I say to my angel as we walk to the river. I was the only person who call her by her second name but for me no name was so fitted someone before._

"I don't like the sound of that." Caroline says.

"I know, he's sad, do you think he is going to break up with her?"

"Doubt Elena do you see the way he looks at her. He loves her too much to do it." Bonnie says and the girls looked shocked. "I may not be the biggest Damon's fan but I can see when someone is in love."

_"Is there something wrong?" she asks me and I start to feel bad about it but it has to be done._

_"I'm joying the Confederate Army." _

_"What?" She says and I look at her tearful eyes that break my heart._

"Oh my god." Bonnie whispers as the girls look at the sad scene.

_"They need people in the battle." I say and I see her covering her beautiful face. "Please Serena don't guide for me." I say taking her hands away and I see the tears in her eyes. "Angel." I whisper pulling her to a hug and I comb her hair as my love cries softly in my chest. _

_"Please don't go." She begs him and I clears her tears for her face_

_"I have to."_

_"You don't even believe in the Confederate." She whispers and looks around to see if anyone is listening. "You told me you were against slavering. I am too. Why go?" She asks me and I look down knowing she won't like the answer. She pushed my chain up and I face her sad eyes. "Why amore?" She asks me and I feel a warn as she calls me amore. "Please tell me Damon."_

_"I need your father to like me so that I can be with you." I say looking at her, hugging her to me._

_"My father loves you Damon. He approved our union." She says and I look at my angel, my love. _

_"I need him to be proud of me, I need my to father to be proud of me." I say and I let my finger so touch her face softly._

_"I am proud of you. I want you here with me not in a war." _

_"I know angel but I need to do it." I say convinced and she takes a deep breath._

_"Have you told Stefan?" She asks me and I nod and yes. "Promise nothing will change." _

_"Of course it won't. I will always love you. Forever." I say and as I look at her eyes and then her lips starring to lean and finally giving her a soft kiss on the lips. When I stay back I see her blush and I touch her now pink check and I smile at her. _

_"I love you Damon, please be careful and come back." _

_"For you, always." I say to her and she gives me a hug._

Once the light is not again, the girls are the bedroom again all. Shocked and emotional again by what they just saw.

"I can't believe it." Elena is the first to beaks the silence but she is still shocked. She looks over at Caroline who is passing her hand in her eyes. "Care, are you crying?"

"Almost." She confesses and looks at Bonnie who is also with her eyes a little tear up.

"What? Did you saw that?" Bonnie says. "I never saw two people loving each other so much."

"What do you meant by loves?" The blonde asks Elena.

"Two days ago when Arianna slept here I found Damon at her bedside and I ask him if he cared of her and he answer me 'It's more than care. I love her more than she will ever know."

"I feel sad for him." The witch says and the 2 teenager look at her in shock. "I do, did you saw him in pass or when he saw Arianna two nights ago. I like that Damon."

"Do you think we can bring him back?" Caroline asks her.

"No." Elena answers and the girls look at her. "Only Arianna will."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Morning." I tell Elijah kissing in on the lips as he pulls me under him and I let his tongue enter my mouth making me moan as our kiss got deeper.

"Morning." He finally says after pulling apart minutes after and starting to kiss my check making me moan, again, he always knows where to kiss me to turn me on. He knew my body very well.

"Hum, Elijah." I moan when he starts to kiss my breasts making my get wetter and wetter as he gets down.

"You two stop there is people in the house besides you two and I really don't know to hear you guys again, anyways, I want Ari to come shopping with me." Rebekah says on the other side of the door and Elijah groans in protest and I can hear her giggling. Damn her. I was about be very well treated.

"Shopping can wait Rebekah." Elijah screams at his sister and kisses my lips making me smile as his hands travel to my waist pulling me to him as the kiss gets deeper and the desire makes me put him closer to me.

"No it can't. Arianna has been in town for a week and I still haven't gone shopping with her."

"Ignore her." He whispers with a very sexy voice as his hands travel around my body and his lips connect the skin of my belly. He was about to pull my panties off when once again we were interrupt.

"ELIJAH." The blonde vampire screams and I have to laugh at this scene and at Elijah's face. I knew he was as turned on as I was and his sister screaming at him bedroom door wasn't the ideal for him. Or me. But I know Becca won't let it go so easily since I did promise her I would go with her on a shopping strip and today as Saturday so she didn't had to worry about school.

"We should go and I wouldn't mind a shopping trip." I tell him and he gives me a soft kiss.

"Ok but we are finishing this." He promises me pointing as both of our bodies.

"I can't wait." I tell him with a smirk and I get to the shower.

"Finally." Rebekah speaks in frustration when I enter the living room and I see Nic smirk under the book he is reading.

"Don't start Becca, neither you Nic." I tell him and he closes the book.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He says with an innocent look.

"Of course you weren't." I say sarcastically.

"Come on love. Don't be angry at me."

"Why would she be angry at you?" Becca asks and I look at Nic with a treating look. Our little flame was a secret that only 4 people know: he and me, of course, Elijah because I need to tell him and now Stefan. I didn't need Rebekah to think I was Tatia and break of friendship because of a stupid weak moment.

"You know how Aria is. Always angry at something I did."

"Probably was something to do with you turning Stefan into a ripper." Rebekah says knowing how the youngest Salvatore was like a brother to me.

"Yes Nic. Becca is right and that is why I am filling our closets with your money." I tell him with a smirk. I wasn't a girl who would by things like a crazy person but I really wanted to play with him. "Credit car, please." I say the last part with a sweet look and I tell him containing a smile but eventually end up agreeing with me and giving me his card.

"Just don't spend it too much."

"If I am staying here until Rebekah graduation because we are all going to be, I need a closet."

"Don't you have one?" He asks me without question us staying and I could see the smile in Rebekah's face.

"Yes in New York."

"Then go get it." He says like I as crazy for not thinking that before and I smirk.

"Great." I say and he looks confused then I turned to Rebekah. "I don't we go to New York shopping and I can get my stuffs." I say smirking at Klaus who looks at me with a funny face so I grab my phone and call Caroline.

"Hello." The blonde picks up her phone and I smile at Klaus.

"Caroline, it is me Arianna."I tell her and the vampire looks at me with big eyes.

"Hi Arianna." She tells me happily. "What is it?"

"Rebekah and I are going to New York to shop wanna come?" At this Klaus shocked to the point he can't move but I could see a little smile on his face. I could see Caroline thinking what to say.

"That would be cool." She ends up saying. "Can you pick me up at the Salvatore's?"

"Yes of course see you in an hour?"

"Yes."

I knocked the door of the Salvatore's waiting for someone to open to see and once it happens I see a surprised Damon that smiles at me when sees me.

"Good morning Damon." I say nicely, what the hell I am supposed to say to the man who I almost married and broke my heart.

"Morning Se… Arianna." He corrects himself but I noticed, even if probably no one else would do it.

"I came to get Caroline." I tell him and he smiles at me giving me a sign to get him once I get to the living room I see Bonnie and Elena talking and Caroline coming at me and hugging me. "Hello to you too Caroline."

"Hi." She says with a smile once she pulls away. "I love your top and your shoes. Your shoes are amazing." She tells me excited then I look at Bonnie and Elena and compliment them.

"Do you girls want to come?" I ask them but they look at each other like they are having a mental conversation.

"Why not?" Bonnie says getting up and Elena follows her.

"I love your car." Caroline exclaims once we get to the outside and I open the front door as the other 3 girls sit in the back with Bonnie in the middle, Caroline at the right and Elena at the left.

"We better get to the road we have a 3 hours travel."

"This place is so amazing." Caroline says as we walk passed by a lot of stores.

"It is. One of the best places to buy clothes."

"What are the better ones?" Rebekah asks me. I know how her brothers are once it comes to shopping, as faster better.

"Paris, Milan and New York are my favorites." I tell her and the girls nod as we stop in front of Chanel.

"Hum… Arianna not everyone is… you know." Elena says looking at the store and I smile at the girls.

"Don't need to worry." I say pulling a credit car out of my purse.

"You can't pay for our clothes." Bonnie says and Rebekah laughs as the girls look confused with the Original laugh.

"I am not going to pay them…. Klaus is." I tell them with a smirk and they all look at me shocked.

"You stole Klaus credit card." Caroline says choked.

"No Care, I gave it me." I tell her honestly.

"Arianna here pull the 'you owned me big look' and he gave it to her. You know since he dagger her friend and turned Stefan into a ripper." She tells them and them all look at me surprise. "Don't ask how she can do it. Even I don't know for sure." She says entering the store.

"I never know I would say that but I am tired of shopping." Caroline says giggling a bit and I look at the sky it was almost dark. I could see why Klaus liked her. Even for a vampire she was full with light. She still was a young woman in some ways but still had some edgy to her.

"Why don't you girls come to my apartment? I have to pack some things anyway."

"You own an apartment here?" Caroline asks surprised.

"The perks of being like this. You can have a lot of houses and apartment."

The apartment wasn't very far from Times Square so it wasn't difficult to find him and Elena was ordering room service for dinner and I show Rebekah and Caroline the fridge with the blood bags.

"So what time do you girls want to return?"

"What time is it?" Bonnie asks and I look at the clock on the table.

"8:45. If we leave now we are in Mystic Falls at midnight."

"So we better go, I didn't warn anyone I would come to New York, I just told my father I would be going out for shopping." The young witch says to us and we all nod.

I park the car outside the Mikelson's mansion and open the back door to get the shopping bags but also my bags with the things from my apartment when we got inside we saw something we were expecting to see.

"Did someone died while we were off or something?" Rebekah asks as we see her brothers with the Salvatore's. Elijah and Damon, in one room I look at both of them as they were the ones more apart from each other and they all look at us.

"I didn't expect you girls so earlier." Klaus says smirking. "And no one died."

"We spend all your credit card money." I say and he looks at me shocked. "I'm joking, we would have to buy half of Manhattan to spend all your money."

"I can see you someone did some heavy shopping." Kol says looking at me and Rebekah as we both have our hands full with bags.

"Actually there is more in the car. Why don't you all help?" Rebekah asks them and they look at her like she was insane.

"Great idea, Kol since you are so curious, you could do something useful and help." I say and he looks at me with a smirk. "You too Elijah." I tell him and he gets up holding my bags as they the boys look at him.

"Really brother?" Kol asks him with disappointment in his face.

"You are helping too Kol." Rebekah says and I give him a dirty look.

"Fine but if Arianna didn't bought lingerie I will not be happy." He says getting Rebekah's bags and I hear a little laugh coming from Stefan.

"You are helping too Stef, there is more bags in the car." I tell him and he looks at me with the look that clearly say he would do it. "Come on Steffy." I say pointing.

"And Stefan is doomed." I hear Damon says but it was not too loud. Stefan just gets up and gives me a dirty look and he follows Rebekah to outside leaving me with Klaus and Damon as they both were looking at me with very unreadable expressions. Great, for all men I had to be with those two.

"Are you two going to help or staying there?" I ask them and they both took deep breaths and got up. Klaus left but Damon said in front of me and whispered.

"Can we talk?" he asked me with almost a supplicate look and I nod as we both walk to the other side of the house and as Damon walked in front of me I turn for an instant and I see Elijah at the window and I knew he didn't like what he was seeing but he nod for me to keep walking and I gave him a little smile. We walked to the woods until no one was able to ear us.

"You told me something the other day and I wanted to clear something." Damon says looking me in the eyes. "I don't love Elena." He tells me and I look down no sure if I am liking where the conversation is going. "There was a time where I did. Yes. She is the nice version of Katherine so it was impossible for me to not feel for her." He tells me and I look down with sadness, it was always Katherine and even after all these years it still broke my heart. Before I realize my eyes were facing his beautiful ice blue ones and his fingers where in my chin.

"Damon. You did need to say anything, I get it." I say with a broken voice and I see sadness and regret in his eyes and his fingers start to play with my cheek.

"You obviously don't because you are getting it wrong."

"You love Katherine, I understand it."

"Do you love Elijah?" He asks me suddenly and I look at him shocked. Why does he want to know it?

"Damon." I whisper trying to change the conversation.

"Do you **loved **Elijah at some point or even now?" He asks me and I take a deep breath and I face his eyes.

"Yes." I say with a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"More then you loved me?" The pass sentence again.

"Why all this questions?" I ask him confused, what was the point in all of this, break me again?

"When I saw you don't get the point it is because I never loved anyway the way I do with you. I was an idiot for even looking at Katherine when I had an angel in my arms. I was a jerk for being with her knowing very much you knew it. I was blind with lust that I didn't realize that I really desire it is you. You have me everything I ever wanted that I loved you with all my heart for that. He tells me never breaking the eye contact and I knew it everything he was saying is true. "I still do."

"What?" My voice almost breaks from the shocking words I was hearing.

"I love you Serena." He tells me but doesn't move to try to kiss me which means he was giving me space. How could he loved me? He loved her? Do I love him? Of course you do, you always did, but can you be with him?

"Damon… I."

"Don't" He hush me with a finger over my lips and I could feel the electricity coming from his finger. "I know you can't say it. Not because you don't feel the same way but because of everything that happen but I promise you this. I will fight for you and make you be see that we are meant to be." He tells me and I knew it wasn't a request or a warning it is a promise. He kisses my hair and was about to leave when I call his name and he turns.

"I never loved him the way I loved you."

www. polyvore arianna_chapter/set?id=109022831


End file.
